devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 21
is the fourth chapter of the fourth volume and the overall twenty-first chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai thinks back to when he first saw Tsukasa on the train with Akimura and how he was glad that she didn't become the next victim. Ushio points his gun at Tsukasa. He promises a painless death if she comes with him. He tells her he needs to kill her because she knows he's a CCC spy. It's the first she's heard of his organization. He calls it the Chosen Civil Community. Tsukasa is appalled at such a name for a terrorist group. Ushio explains that he joined the group because he pities devils like his devil squad-mates who get looked at like they're monsters by the people they save. He sees their suffering and he wants to put them out of it. Anzai doesn't know what Ushio looks like, but no matter what he's going to save Tsukasa. He and Hans Lee run with everything they have toward the Mino Hotel. Tsukasa says Ushio has no right to choose the fates of devils for them. This just makes Ushio lose his patience and he puts his finger on the trigger. Tsukasa climbs up to the open window and leans out onto the pane. In the distance, she see Anzai and Lee. Ushio shoots her in the side. Anzai blacks out and remembers a young Kirio Kikuhara grasping his shaking shoulders and saying he's no different from other devils. Anzai transforms completely and in an instant. He jumps to the other building and catches Tsukasa as she falls. His fangs and claws are longer than they have ever been. Lee is shocked that he could do that without any blood. Anzai lets out a blood-curdling roar and goes after Ushio. Thinking he's lost control, Lee tries to take Tsukasa from him, but Anzai dodges him. He urges Anzai to give her to him so he can take her to a hospital. In that time, Tsukasa comes to and realizes the stun gun blocked the bullet. Anzai weeps with relief and hugs her. Lee thinks it is indeed possible for Anzai to learn greater control. Zero Six takes over from Ushio and takes a shot at Anzai and Tsukasa. Anzai recognizes him as Makimura. Zero Seven comes to their aid and shoots Zero Six in the ear. It's her first time shooting a human, but it didn't feel any different to her. Anzai gets Tsukasa back on the ground and she gives him a tranquilizer. Lee calls in an anonymous tip about the two snipers on the roofs, but leaves out any details about Ushio at Anzai's request. Anzai has something he wants to talk to Tsukasa about. Chapter Notes * Ushio offers Tsukasa a painless death. * Ushio calls his organization the CCC or Chosen Civil Community. * Ushio joined because he pities devils. * Ushio loses his patience with Tsukasa and shoots her. * Anzai transforms completely and without blood to catch Tsukasa. * The stun gun Tsukasa was carrying blocked the bullet. * Zero Six shoots and misses Anzai and Tsukasa. * Zero Seven shoots Zero Six's ear off. * Tsukasa gives Anzai a tranquilizer and he says he wants to talk. Characters * Naoya Ushio * Tsukasa Taira * Yuu Kagasaki * Yuuki Anzai * Hans Lee * Kirio Kikuhara * Zero Six * Zero Seven * Zero Nine Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters